Obito Uchiha vs. Roy
The Round of 16 is halfway through as Obito Uchiha of Naruto (Nominated by J) fights Roy of Fire Emblem (nominated by Roymaster11)! Who will win Round Three? The Masked Warrior or Son of Eliwood? Introduction Obito Uchiha is speeding through a stone canyon, hopping over boulders and running on near-ninety degree slopes towards a large bridge. With one last jump, he leaps high into the sky, then moves down onto the edge of the canyon so fast he seemingly teleports. He happens to see the son, Roy on the other side. The only thing Roy saw was Obito for a second before he seems to teleport. Roy: What was that? Obito: This will be quick! Roy was quick to pull out his sword as he blocks Obito's Kunai Roy: Who are you? Obito: I can't tell You! BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Angered Beerus / Sky Stage) 60 Obito and Roy run at each other and launch powerful swings of their blades. They hit with tremendous force, shaking the ground and scattering sparks across the ground. Three more times, they clash as such, but Obito's power begins to overwhelm Roy. To compensate, he backflips over Obito’s next swing, lands on his outstretched blade, and kicks him in the face. Backflipping off his blade and over his head, Roy hits him across the back, sweeps a leg under his feet to trip him up, and pierce the back of his leg on an outstretched point as he falls over with his sword. 54 With a toss, Roy sends Obito flying. It fires several fireball at Obito, who sticks his sword into the ground to slow his landing. Standing up, he swings a kunai and destroys every one of Roy’s blasts. 48 His sword begins to glow, and he stabs it into the ground, releasing a powerful orange wave. Roy holds his sword up, clashing into the wave to stop its advance; the two attacks grind against each other, while Roy runs and picks up his weapon when he sees the engagement going nowhere. 37 He slides under the now-advancing wave, but as soon as he gets up he is hit by a flying kick from Obito; the prince then grabs him by the leg as he flies away, and yanks him down to the ground. Obito tries to repeatedly cut Roy, but he manages to roll out of the way barely each time. With a handspring, he gets to his feet and leaves a symbol made of fire hanging in the air; the trap burns Obito briefly, but he shatters it soon and slashes Roy across the chest, sending him smashing into some rocks. 24 The rubble suddenly blows away, and Roy rides out on a fireball. He zooms towards Obito, who prepares another giant swing, but Roy leaps off the fireball at the last second. It disappears, and Obitos’s attack misses, he himself avoids it by coming in afterwards and sliding underneath his feet. Roy kicks Obito upwards into the air, and shoots past him so fast he appears to be a blur. 17 He blitzes past him nearly a dozen more times, each time slicing him with a different part of his firesword, until he lands on the ground and Uchiha is still suspended in the air, surrounded by a star of 12 slashes and punches sigils. With a wave of his sword, all of them charge and beams of fire towards Obito, trapping him in a prison of energy. As he suffers, Roy leaps at the masked man, preparing to end him once and for all. With a punch, he smashes Obito Uchiha into the ground, where he lands with an explosion that covers the area in ash and smoke. 11 Roy watches keenly, until a portal appears from the smoke. Roy starts to run towards it, but as soon as he moves, the portal closes and a powerful wave of energy escapes it, instantly dissipating the smoke and shattering all of Roy’s flames, in addition to knocking him back. Obito slowly walks towards him, and he swings with all his might at his neck. With one hand, Obito brings blade crashing down, and the two weapons lock again with so much power that an inferno envelops them both. In spite of this, Obito still has a hand free. 5 Obito: Accept your fate! Obito then puts an addition kunai into the prince's armor as it forces Roy off of Obito. 1 Obito Uchiha grabs Roy’s head with his free hand, raises him up, and smashes his head to the ground. K.O. Obito Uchiha was looking from his mask as he talked to himself and moved towards the mysterious structure. Obito: These opponents are getting hard. But that bastard up there will feel my wrath. He then walks up the mountain as a portal appears in front of him. Results ???: Well you definitely haven't disappointed me for a second. Roy was not expecting that type of event. It's one thing to be edgy but your over the top just like this fight. Well the Prince did provide a challenge. Time to give them a harder challenge. This melee's winner is Obito Uchiha. (Cues Obito's Death Theme) Winning Combatant: Obito Uchiha: 21 Roy: 9 Obito Uchiha advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's